Dragon Ball Dark Side
thumb|center|670px ---- DRAGON BALL DS: By Lance. ---- *'Latino/Inglés': Dragon Ball DS (Dark Side). *'España': Bola de Dragón LO (Lado Oscuro). *'Japonés': Doragon Bōru KS (Kurai Sokumen). *'Abreviación Oficial': DBDS (Tomado del nombre en español latino/inglés). Fue estrenado el 7 de mayo del 2016, y la noticia se dio a conocer el 3 de mayo del 2016. Llegó a su fin el 21 de mayo del 2017, tras 142 capítulos. El 5 de noviembre del 2018 se anunció una nueva saga a estrenar, pero el 18 de enero del 2019 se oficializó que no habría una continuación. El 31 de diciembre del mismo año se publicó un tercer especial como resumen de la última saga. Sinopsis Dragon Ball Dark Side 'sucede después de la Batalla de los Dioses, Son Goku vs Bills. Narra las nuevas historias del saiyajin que vive en la Tierra, Goku, y de sus amigos, esta vez peleando contra seres con un tremendo potencial, el cual se asemeja bastante, incluso superando, al que poseen los Dioses. Remake de DS El 18 de enero del 2019 se confirmó que la serie sería reescrita mejorando los conceptos, teniendo como futura fecha marzo del 2019. Para leer los capítulos, puedes hacer click en el link que se dejará cuando el artículo de este remake sea creado. FAQ ''Artículo principal: Dragon Ball Dark Side - FAQ. He creado un ''blog'' para el FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions), así que pueden ir dejando ahí cualquier duda sobre DBDS que tengan. Este no será el único FAQ que haga, así que pueden seguir. Cronología Para ver la cronología, click aquí. Ideas Para votar por las ideas, click aquí. Adelantos Para ver los adelantos, click aquí. Personajes Héroes Aquí están TODOS los héroes de DBDS, sin importar si luego quedaron como secundarios, o si antes lo fueron, siempre y cuando hayan aportado mucho. *Goku *Krilin *Piccolo *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Ten Shin Han *Uub *Hakai *Pan *Bra *Soks Anti-Héroes Aquí están TODOS los Dioses Destructores, sin contar si aparecieron un solo capítulo y son más personajes secundarios. También están aquellos que aunque sean en momentos "héroes", son más anti-héroes. *Bills *Wiss *Lance *Vegeta *Wain *Telaqui *Yusei *Gin *Ramu *Jin *Wokka *Hosakan *Dios Supremo *Biere *Rhum *Fernet *Puissance *Pouvoir *Lich Secundarios Cabe mencionar que en este apartado se encuentran todos los personajes que desarrollaron su función más como personajes secundarios, que como anti-héroes, villanos por cortos períodos de tiempo, o quienes cuando fueron más grandes se hicieron héroes. *Videl *Pan *Maestro Roshi *Dende *Mr. Popo *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Chaoz *Kibitoshin *Kaioshin Anciano *Mr. Satán *Mr. Boo *Gyumao *Androide 18 *Marron *Karin *Yajirobe *Bra *Trunks del Futuro *#16 del Futuro *Zeta *Tasuno *Dakemono *Coliflour *Soldados *Burigokianos *Kudo *Mai *Mo Kekko *Kirano *Capitán Chicken *Knock *Otoko Suki *Anunciador del Torneo de Artes Marciales *Kibou *Changlong Anónimo *Samui *Soldados de la O.I.C. del Universo 3 *Shiuojins *Moori *Namekianos *Kaiosama del Norte *Emerald *Jundo *Natsuki *Shun *Oku *Ender Villanos Aquí se encuentran los villanos principales, y no aquellos que solo fueron villanos por cortísimos períodos de tiempo, o en situaciones tontas y que no poseían una intención tan malvada como los villanos principales. Los Ginyu están aquí porque aún así fueron grandes villanos en su Universo. Lance reaparece en este apartado por haber sido poseído en una situación tan crítica y haber ejercido como villano durante esa etapa. *Darkus *Burakku *Kage *Yami *Obskur *Tenkei *Kavod *Yusei *TSB *Akuikai *Kakarot *Reizok *Jeice (Universo 2) *Guldo (Universo 2) *Recoome (Universo 2) *Burter (Universo 2) *Ginyu (Universo 2) *Hakai Original *Negi *Lance Epílogo Aquí están los personajes exclusivos del epílogo de Dragon Ball DS. *Liatan *Suts Películas Aquí están todos los personajes exclusivos de películas, sin importar si son villanos, héroes, anti-héroes, secundarios, o lo que sean. *Kaidan *Koori *Frostten Especiales Aquí están todos los personajes exclusivos de especiales, sin importar su rol. *TSB del Futuro Alternativo *Bulma del Futuro Alternativo *Kaiosama del Norte del Futuro Alternativo *Kaioshin del Este del Futuro Alternativo *Kibito del Futuro Alternativo *Maestro Roshi del Futuro Alternativo *Oolong del Futuro Alternativo *Umigami del Futuro Alternativo *Puar del Futuro Alternativo *Androide Número 17 del Futuro Alternativo *Android Número 18 del Futuro Alternativo *Cell del Futuro Alternativo *Anciano Kaioshin del Futuro Alternativo *Vegeta del Futuro Alternativo *Piccolo del Futuro Alternativo *Yamcha del Futuro Alternativo *Chaoz del Futuro Alternativo *Ten Shin Han del Futuro Alternativo *Krillin del Futuro Alternativo *Freezer del Futuro Alternativo *King Cold del Futuro Alternativo *Goku del Futuro Alternativo *Bills del Futuro Alternativo *Wiss del Futuro Alternativo *Burraku del Futuro Alternativo *Kage del Futuro Alternativo *Yami del Futuro Alternativo *Obskur del Futuro Alternativo *Darkus del Futuro Alternativo *Yusei del Futuro Alternativo *Kavod del Futuro Alternativo *Telaqui del Futuro Alternativo *Kakarot del Futuro Alternativo *Reizok del Futuro Alternativo *Hakai del Futuro Alternativo *Zeta del Futuro Alternativo *Tasuno del Futuro Alternativo *Dakemono del Futuro Alternativo *Abuelo *Hoen Fusiones Danza Metamoru *Gotenks Pendientes Pothala '''Pothala Normal *Vegetto *Kibitoshin *Kakarok *Anciano Kaioshin 'Súper Pothala ' *Gogetto *Kaioshin Fusionado Zenki Artículo principal: 'Escala Zenki.'' El '''Zenki es una nueva escala de poder, la cual solo se emplea en individuos con un enorme poder. La escala actualmente llega hasta 30, siendo el Ser Supremo el único en ser un 30 en esta escala. Los únicos en 28/29 son los seres muy cercanos al Ser Supremo, como asistentes. No existen los números con coma, pero se pueden usar para mostrar alguna diferencia (como Goku SSD 70% que es un 6, y Goku Tenkei que sigue siendo un 6, pero al ser más poderoso, se puede decir que es un 6.5, aunque oficialmente sea un 6). Kigame El Kigame es la moneda universal. Es realmente costosa, y son aproximadamente unos 130.000 zenis (dinero de la Tierra; y en pesos argentinos, moneda no existente en el fic, serían unos $19.000). Estos en apariencia, son una pequeña pieza de unos 8cm x 5 cm. Tienen el símbolo 金''' grabado en el centro y en un tamaño bastante grande. No se sabe de qué material está hecho, pero se sabe que es muy caro. Peleas Aquí no se verán todas las peleas, solo las pasadas a artículos. *Gohan Destructor vs Dioses Oscuros' (Saga de los Dioses Oscuros). *'Goku vs. Vegeta' (Saga del Torneo Multiversal). *'Goku vs. TSB' (Saga de TSB). *'Gogetto vs. Kakarok' (Saga de los Discípulos del Universo 8). Lista de Capítulos ''Artículo Principal: Dragon Ball Dark Side/Lista de Capítulos. *Dragon Ball DS: La Batalla de los Dioses ¡El prólogo! Saga de los Dioses Oscuros Artículo Principal: Saga de los Dioses Oscuros. #¡Tiempos de Paz! ¿Un Mal se Libera? #¡Recuerdos Dolorosos! ¡El Orgullo Destrozado de un Príncipe! #¡Inconsciencia! ¡Peleando por mi Orgullo! #¡Kaioshins Preocupados! ¡Los Dioses Oscuros Salen a la Luz! #¡El Terrible Poder de los Dioses Oscuros! ¡Goku y Vegetan Caen! #¡Fin del Entrenamiento! ¡El Salvador! #¡¿Los Dioses Oscuros Pierden?! ¡El Poder de Gohan Destructor! #¡Comienza la Verdadera Batalla! ¡¿Los Dioses en su Máximo Poder?! #¡Un As Bajo la Manga! ¡El Súper Saiyajin Dios! #¡Dios vs. Dios! ¡¿El Final de la Batalla?! #¡El Poder del Súper Saiyajin Dios! ¡La Identidad del Saiyajin! #¡Problemas en la Zona Oscura! ¡Un Goku que no es Goku! #¡Goku, ¿Eres tú?! ¡El Terrible Mal, Tenkei! #¡Venganza! ¡Tenkei Cae! #¡¿La Esperanza ha Vuelto?! ¡Vegetto, el Guerrero Definitivo! #¡Gran Intensidad! ¡Vegetto vs. Darkus! #¡Problemas! ¡La Superioridad de Darkus! #¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha! ¡Fin de la Batalla! #¡Deseos! ¡Fin de la Historia! Saga de Yusei Artículo Principal: Saga de Yusei. #¡La Calma que Precede! ¡La Apacible Vida de los Guerreros! #¡Historial del Pasado! ¡Una Guerra! #¡Una Visita del Futuro! ¡Trunks y Número 16! #¡Conversación Amistosa! ¡El Reencuentro de Trunks y Goku! #¡Entrenamiento de Dioses! ¡Un Reencuentro Emotivo! #¡Maestro y Alumno! ¡Gohan y Trunks! #¡Preparando la Venganza! ¡Wiss y Telaqui! #¡Revelaciones! ¡La Investigación de Telaqui! #¡Poder Ilimitado! ¡Vegeta Asciende al Estado Dios! #¡La Tierra se Congela! ¡Yusei Inicia la Venganza! #¡Problemas! ¡El Invencible Yusei! #¡Crisis! ¡Trunks se Transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dos! #¡Comienza la Verdadera Pelea! ¡Vegeta Llega a la Batalla! #¡El Poder del Estado Dios! ¡El Súper Saiyajin! #¡Problemas para Yusei! ¡El Gran Potencial de Vegeta! #¡El Big Bang Attack de Vegeta! ¡La Victoria de los Saiyajins! 'Saga del Torneo Multiversal' Artículo Principal: Saga del Torneo Multiversal. #¡La Elección de los Participantes! ¡El Torneo está a punto de Empezar! #¡Llegó el Día! ¡Comienza el Torneo! #¡El As bajo la Manga! ¡La Increíble Habilidad de Tasuno! #¡Complicaciones para Piccolo! ¡El Poder de Tasuno! #¡"Maestro" vs. Alumno! ¡Tasuno vs. Gohan! #¡Remontada! ¡El Gran Poder de Gohan! #¡Segunda Oportunidad! ¡Gohan vs. Yusei! #¡Revancha! ¡Saiyajin vs. Frigidoomian! #¡Confrontación! ¡Goku vs. Vegeta! #¡Choque de Poderes! ¡¿Fin del Combate?! #¡Fin del Torneo! ¡¿Cuál Universo es el Ganador?! 'Saga de TSB' Artículo Principal: Saga de TSB. #¡Han pasado 5 Años! ¡El Regreso de los Guerreros Z! #¡Entrenamiento antes del Torneo! ¡¿Una Diosa Destructora?! #¡La Visita Inesperada! ¡Wain, la Diosa Destructora del Tecer Universo! #¡El Momento ha Llegado! ¡El Vigésimo Octavo Torneo de las Artes Marciales! #¡Batalla contra la Reencarnación del Mal! ¡Adiós, Goku! #¡Continúa el Torneo! ¡A la Semifinal! #¡El Final del Torneo! ¡¿Quién es el Ganador?! #¡Comienza el Entrenamiento de Goku! ¡¿El Hijo del Dios Destructor?! #¡El Hijo de los Dioses Destructores! ¡¿Dos Hakai?! #¡El Final de la O.I.C. del Universo 3! ¡Tiempos de Paz!¡En castellano! #¡Proceso Acabado! ¡¿El Despertar de una Amenaza?! #¡Peligro! ¡TSB Despierta! #¿¡Dónde está Krillin!? ¡El Aviso de la Amenaza! #¡Trunks vs. TSB! ¡¿La Llegada Milagrosa?! #¡La Dura Batalla! ¡Los Refuerzos Llegan! #¡Explosión! ¡La Ira de Trunks Estalla! #¡Las Cosas se ponen Serias! ¡La Llegada de Gohan! #¡Goku Aparece! ¡¿La Verdadera Pelea Comienza?! #¡La Nueva Técnica de Goku! ¡La Sincronización de Poder! #¡El Súper Saiyajin Dios es Absorbido! ¡¿La Muerte de Goku?! #¡Un Poder Alucinante! ¡La Nueva Transformación de Vegeta! #¡El Plan de Wiss! ¡El Estado más allá del Súper Saiyajin Dios! #¡Confiado y Decidido! ¡La Sincronización de Vegeta y Uub! #¡La Sincronización no es Suficiente! ¡Un Regreso Congelante! #¡Cara a Cara: Yusei vs. TSB! ¡El Tiempo de Espera se Modifica! #¡El Frost Shot Definitivo! ¡¿Yusei Acaba con TSB?! #¡El Poder del Súper Dios! ¡Hakai vs. TSB! #¡Gran Poder! ¡La Pelea de Hakai y Akuikai! #¡Fin del Ritual! ¡Goku Vuelve al Juego! #¡Choque de Dioses! ¡Goku vs. TSB! #¡Aumento de Poder! ¡Goku, Detenlo! #¡La Brutal Batalla! ¡¿Goku no es Suficiente?! #¡Hallazgo! ¡La Manera de Derrotar a TSB! #¡El Gran Ataque Final! ¡¿Quién Ganará?! 'Saga de los Discípulos del Universo 8' Artículo Principal: Saga de los Discípulos del Universo 8. #¡El Plan para Acabar con Bills! ¡Los Discípulos del Dios Destructor! #¡Entrenamiento Mental! ¡Los Preparativos! #¡La Llamada de Otro Universo! ¡¿Kakarotto y Goku?! #¡Recuerdos del Pasado! ¡Las Fuerzas Especiales! #¡El Gran Capitán! ¡Reencuentro de Hermanos: Hakai vs. Akuikai! #¡Vegeta vs. Ginyu! ¡Cambio de Cuerpo! #¡Grandes Revelaciones! ¡La Batalla de los Discípulos! #¡Gran Intensidad! ¡Goku y Vegeta vs. Kakarotto y Reizok! #¡¿Kakarotto y Reizok en problemas?! ¡El Increíble Poder de los Discípulos de Bills! #¡Resultado! ¡¿Cuál Discípulo es el Ganador! #¡¿El Entrenaminto de Bills?! ¡El Fin de los Kaioshins! #¡El Duro Entrenamiento con Bills! ¡El Otro Plan de Kakarotto y Reizok! #¡Fin del Preparamiento! ¡La Batalla Decisiva! #¡Gran Poder! ¡El Combate Igualado de los Discípulos! #¡Fusión Máxima! ¡La Unión de dos Razas Guerreras Perfectas! #¡Terror! ¡El Increíble Poder de Kakarok! #¡Los Súper Pothala! ¡El Plan para acabar con Kakarok! #¡Kakarok Desata su Poder! ¡El Súper Saiyajin Golden Rose! #¡Gogetto se pone Serio! ¡El Poder Oculto de Bra! #¡Locura en la Habitación! ¡Gogetto vs. Kakarok! #¡Terror Interno! ¡El Demonio en el Niño! #¡Clímax de la Batalla! ¡Choque Impactante! 'Saga de Gogetto' Artículo Principal: Saga de Gogetto. #¡Problemas para Socializar! ¡La Cita de Goten! #¡Nos Remontamos 11 Años Atrás! ¡El Día de la Batalla de los Dioses! #¡El Día ha Llegado! ¡Dos Dioses Destructores! #¡Destrucción! ¡¿Quién Saldrá Vivo?! #¡El Fin de la Batalla! ¡Gogetto vs. Bills, ¿quién ganó?! Saga de la Guerra de los Dioses Artículo Principal: Saga de la Guerra de los Dioses. #¡Han pasado 8 años! ¡A entrenar para el torneo! #¡Un nuevo Kaioshin! ¡La batalla del Saiyajin vs. el Shinjin! #¡Saiyajin y Shinjin! ¡¿Quién ganará?! #¡El inicio del torneo número 31! ¡¿Quiénes competirán?! #¡El potencial de la nueva generación! ¡Bra vs. Oku! #¡La venganza contra el saiyajin! ¡¿Quién será "E"?! #¡Un combate duro! ¡Ender entra en acción! #¡Alumna vs. Maestro! ¡¿Podrá despertar?! #¡A las semifinales! ¡Los combates de la segunda ronda! #¡¿Buu en problemas?! ¡La verdad de E! #¡Las energías de los Dioses Destructores! ¡Misión completada! #¡Las 12 energías! ¡¿Quién es el ladrón?! #¡Peligro en el torneo! ¡El Estado Destructor! #¡Lance fuera de control! ¡¿Goku y Vegeta deben unirse?! #¡Lance vs. Vegeta! ¡El brutal combate de los saiyajins más poderosos! #¡Revelación! ¡Estalla la Ira! #¡Brutal! ¡La furia de Goku! #¡Destrucción! ¡¿El fin de los guerreros?! #¡¿El Comienzo del Fin?! ¡El Enfrentamiento Final da Inicio! #¡¿Goku no es Suficiente?! ¡El Fin de una Era! #¡Los Supervivientes de la Explosión! ¡El Plan de Wiss! #¡El Ejército se Completa! ¡¿Quiénes son los Elegidos?! #¡Se Finaliza el Plan! ¡Manos a la Obra con el Entrenamiento! #¡¿Traición?! ¡Inicia el Entrenamiento! #¡Por quienes Amas! ¡La Guerra entre Hermanos! #¡La Lucha contra el Titán que te dio el Poder! ¡¿Lance en Peligro?! #¡Fin del Entrenamiento! ¡Apúrate, Goku! #¡Estalla la Guerra! ¡Dioses vs. Dioses! #¡Invocación de Monstruos! ¡Peligro para los más Débiles! #¡Trabajo en Equipo! ¡Todos a por Hakai! #¡Un Triste Desenlace! ¡Las Primeras Víctimas de la Masacre! #¡Fin de la Espera! ¡El Héroe Más Poderoso, Son Goku! #¡Duelo de Titanes! ¡Goku vs. Hakai! #¡La Ira de un Saiyajin Legendario! ¡¿El Fin está Cerca?! #¡El Gran Final! ¡Bye-Bye DS! Originalmente: (¡FINAL DE SERIE!) Películas *Dragon Ball DS: Los Súper Frigidoomians (Saga de Yusei) Especiales *Dragon Ball DS: La Pesadilla del Androide (Saga de TSB) *Dragon Ball DS: ¿Qué ocurrió en el futuro de Trunks? (Saga de la Guerra de los Dioses) *Dragon Ball DS: Historias de Leyendas (Saga de la Guerra de los Dioses) Sagas Resúmenes Como mi fic costa de 142 capítulos y muchos no desean leersela completa, pero sí quieren leerla de todos modos, he resumido 6 de las 7 sagas (todas menos la última). El resumen está aquí. (Desde el capítulo 1 al 107, sin contar películas, especiales, prólogos ni nada más; se recomienda leerse el fic completo de todos modos). El resumen de la última saga puede ser leído aquí. Este, a diferencia del otro, está presentado en forma de miniespecial y no es tanto un resumen como tal, obviando algunos mínimos datos por presentarse en otro formato. Diferencias En mi fic, no sigo exactamente la misma historia de DBZ, puesto que se me dificultaría aún más, o estaría muy limitado. Con respecto a Kami to Kami/''Saga del Dios de la Destrucción, también tuvo sus diferencias. Primero que nada, sucedió en una playa privada que posee Bulma y su familia, y el ritual usado fue el de DBDS. En la película y serie, sucede en el año 778; en 'Dragon Ball Dark Side, sucede en el año 775, debido a que de otro modo, no tendría tiempo para mucho (Porque las familias Son y Brief se dejarían de ver en el año 779, más o menos, y ya la primera saga ocurre en el año 777). Y a diferencia de DBS, Mai sí se hace novia de Trunks. (Ver Prólogo). Con respecto al ''final de Dragon Ball Z'', Pan no tendrá 4 años, tendrá 8, y Bra tendrá 7. Lo que sí mantendré, es que Uub seguirá teniendo 10, y las familias Son y Brief dejarán de verse en el año 779. (Ver Saga de TSB). Ni Kami to Kami como tal, ni Fukkatsu no F, ni Dragon Ball GT, ni Dragon Ball Super ocurrieron para Dragon Ball Dark Side. Para éste fic, no son canon. (Ver /Cronología/). ¡DS en otros Fics! Las historias presentadas en esta sección no forman parte del canon de Dragon Ball Dark Side. Muchas gracias a los autores de los siguientes capítulos. *¡Graves Aprietos! ¡El KameHameHa Más Fuerte de la Historia! (Dragon Ball: The Counterpart). *El Último Truco de Mikraba (Dragon Ball The Final Resurrection). *Los Namekianos Contraatacan (Dragon Ball The Final Resurrection). Dragon Ball Dark Side Abridged Artículo principal: Dragon Ball Dark Side of the Moon. El usuario Omega76 había decidido hacer una parodia de mi fic, debido a su gran facilidad para el humor. Este estaría supervisado por mí, pero lamentablemente el proyecto jamás vio la luz del día. Curiosidades *Se quería un nombre con respecto a la primera saga, y no tan general a la serie. *Originalmente, partía en la derrota de Golden Freezer, pero se ha decidido no utilizar el SSJDSSJ, y por ello, la historia cambia. *Es el primer fic del creador con una fecha predeterminada para sacar los capítulos, en este caso, sábado. **Y aunque la hora no está predeterminada, casi siempre será por la tarde, 17:00 aproximadamente, hora argentina. **El primer capítulos fue estrenado a las 17:35 aproximadamente. ***Desafortunadamente, no se pudo cumplir ni el día, ni el horario, en la gran mayoría de los capítulos hasta el momento. *Gohan perdió el estado Místico como en FnF. **Pero ganó el Estado Destructor, que es como una versión mejorada del estado Místico. *Gohan se ha planteado dejar de pelear, para ser mejor padre con Pan que lo que Goku fue con él. *La idea de Gohan Destructor, era una que desde '''Dragon Ball The Gods iba a implementarse, aunque nunca se dio la oportunidad, puesto que se canceló. Luego, en Dragon Ball BoG también iba a usarse, pero la serie fue cancelada antes. *En la portada de la serie, se muestran a 4 de los personajes que tendrán más importancia, Goku, Bills, Vegeta y Wiss. **Aunque a Bills se le ha visto más dormido que despierto. *Originalmente la primera saga tendría de 15 a 17 capítulos, pero terminaron siendo 19. *Cuando Darkus absorbe el poder de Burakku, Kage, Yami y Obskur, pasaría a ser llamado Super Darkus, aunque en ningún capítulo se menciona ese nombre. *En el título real se utilizan las siglas, siendo Dragon Ball DS, Bola del Dragón ZO, Doragon Bōru KS, entre otros (El oficial sería Dragon Ball DS, a pesar de no ser el japonés). *Fue confirmado que los Universos tienen colores, y pueden verse en las ropas y objetos de los Dioses Destructores y sus asistentes. El Multiverso General no posee color alguno. *#'Universo 1': Marrón. *#'Universo 2': Amarillo. *#'Universo 3': Rojo. *#'Universo 4': Naranja. *#'Universo 5': Bordó. *#'Universo 6': Verde. *#'Universo 7': Celeste. *#'Universo 8': Rosa. *#'Universo 9': Verde azulado. *#'Universo 10': Gris oscuro. *#'Universo 11': Gris claro. *#'Universo 12': Morado. *Cuando Hakai y Akuikai se separaron, Hakai terminó "naciendo" en el Universo 7, mientras que Akuikai en el 3. **No se sabe a cuál Universo pertenecía el Hakai-Akuikai original. ***Aunque ahora pertenece al Universo 3, al haber sido re-creado nuevamente allí. *La serie ha contado con 3 torneos, los cuales ocurren en 3 distintas sagas (siendo que nunca he puesto 2 en la misma, por eso especifico). Estos son: **Torneo Multiversal de los Universos 7 y 11. **28° Tenkaichi Budokai. **31° Tenkaichi Budokai. ***En el capítulo 142 puede verse que los supervivientes a la Guerra de los Dioses asisten a un nuevo torneo, pero este no contaría por no verse ni uno solo de los combates. Fue confirmado que ese fue el 35° Tenkaichi Budokai. *Se ha establecido al Kigame como moneda universal. *La saga de la Guerra de los Dioses es la más larga, teniendo 35 capítulos. La saga de Gogetto, con 5 capítulos, ha sido la más corta (aunque es una minisaga; de no contarse este tipo de sagas, sería la del Torneo Multiversal, con 11 capítulos). *El último capítulo del 2016 ha sido el 118, siendo publicado el 29 de diciembre. **Por lógica, el 119 fue el primero del 2017, siendo publicado el 2 de enero. *El mayor tiempo transcurrido entre capítulos, ha sido de 31 días exactos (entre el 125 y el 126 transcurrió un mes, sacando de una pausa a DBDS). *El original último capítulo fue publicado con su versión final el domingo 21 de mayo del 2017, a las 21:41 aproximadamente. *En el miniespecial de fin de año se apreciaron cambios en algunos nombres: **Kakarotto fue cambiado por Kakarot, y con eso cambia el nombre de uno de los antagonistas de la saga de los Discípulos del Universo 8. **Kanpeki fue cambiado por Kampeki, pues en el español la n nunca está junto a la p. **Saiyajin fue cambiado por saiyans. De igual forma saikijin fue cambiado por saikians. **Sokusu fue cambiado por su pronunciación Soks. **No se menciona, pero el nombre del hijo de Pan y Oob es Liatan y no Leviatán como antes. Tampoco es mencionado, pero el segundo hijo de Pan y Mai se llama Suts, y no Sutsu. 'Créditos' *Zakura15: Por el nombre de la nueva medida de Ki, Zenki. *Sinidius: Por el nombre del mal que afectó a Goku en la primera saga, Tenkei, y por arreglar el nombre del hijo de Pan y Bra, nombrándolo Liatan. *Nico Z: Por el título del capítulo 20 y el nombre del Dios Oscuro, Obskur. *Kenny Como Quiera: Por el nombre de la raza de Yusei, Frigidoomian. *Cabe Ssj: Por el nombre del changlong del Universo 8, Reizok. *Saail Gox: Por el nombre de la fusión del saiyajin y del changlong del Universo 8, Kakarok, y por el nombre de la moneda universal, Kigame. Votación ¿Qué calificación le pones a Dragon Ball Dark Side? Excelente (10) Muy Bueno (9-8) Bueno (7-6) Regular (5-4) Malo (3-2) Pésimo (1) Categoría:Series Categoría:The King Lich Categoría:DBDS Categoría:Género:Universo Alterno Categoría:Género:Reboot Categoría:Series Destacadas Categoría:Ganador de los Golden Freezer Awards Categoría:Género:Movie Universe